Felicy's Story
by Halfling Elf
Summary: How I got lil_nikki6769, and her new name!


Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets ;_;  
  
lil_nikki6769's Story  
  
Lil_nikki6769 was a happy pet, with her owner candy_chick5565. She wasn't painted or spoiled, but her owner was kind, and she loved her deeply. Candy_chick5565 loved lil_nikki6769 back, but she wasn't faring well in Neopia. She was planning to leave, but didn't know where she could put lil_nikki6769 so she could get a home and life as wonderful as the one she had now. She looked, and found the answer. The pound. She would be safe from the elements and be fed there. Candy_chick5565 didn't know how to break the news to lil_nikki6769. No matter what she did, it would break her heart. Maybe I'll break it to her one bit at a time. Candy_chick5565 thought.  
  
Lil_nikki6769 was shocked when candy_chick5565 started selling all of their stuff really cheap, so they wouldn't make any profit. "Why are you doing that?" lil_nikki6769 asked questionably. "Because we are going to do something special." Candy_chick5565 replied. "Okay!" lil_nikki6769 got excited, clutching her white Kougra plushie, wondering what something so special could make them sell their stuff. Candy_chick5565 sighed. She would miss lil_nikki6769, but she had to do this. There was no going back.  
  
After a few weeks, they sold everything, even their house. lil_nikki6769 was getting scared, not wanting to lose their house to get a surprise. She didn't care if they went to have a vacation at faerie land. She clutched her plushie, hoping the surprise was worth it.  
  
It was 9:00 Neopian time when it happened. lil_nikki6769 was about to fall asleep when candy_chick5565 shook her. "Come on." She whispered, "it's time for your surprise." lil_nikki6769 bounced out of her blanket. She was so excited, that she forgot her plushie behind.  
  
After a while of walking lil_nikki6769 sat down. "Candy_chick, I'm tired and I want to know what the surprise is." She whined. Candy_chick5565 smiled sorrowfully. "Alright. I'll carry you." She whispered. lil_nikki6769 trotted over to candy_chick5565, and let her pick her up. They then continued to walk towards a big building. "Is the surprise in there?" lil_nikki6769 asked curiously. Candy_chick5565 frowned. It was time to tell lil_nikki6769 the truth.  
  
"YOU'RE GETTING RID OF ME?!" lil_nikki6769 sobbed. Candy_chick5565 had just told her that she was leaving, and had to put her in the pound. Candy_chick5565 was trying to calm her down. "lil_nikki6769, it's not that bad. Please calm down. I'll miss you a lot, but you'll have a new life, and it will be just the same as it used to be." Candy_chick5565,kissed lil_nikki6769 on the forehead, picked her sobbing body up, and walked inside the building.  
  
lil_nikki6769 sobbed in her owner's shirt. She was being thrown away. She hated this. But no, she thought, I'll suck it up. I won't cry a tear more to show her how brave I am. She stopped sobbing, and candy_chick5565 put her on a desk in front of a Techo. "That will cost 250 NP." He growled. Candy_chick5565 nodded, and handed him the money. lil_nikki6769 reached out and the two hugged for the last time. "Be brave," candy_chick whispered, "be brave and you will have a good home." lil_nikki6769 nodded, and licked her on the cheek, with one tear sliding down on it too. Candy_chick5565 smiled. "Good luck, my lil Nikki." the Techo picked her up gently and took her away. "Good bye!! Good bye!!" candy_chick5565 yelled until her Neopet was out of sight, and then she broke into tears.  
  
lil_nikki6769 was put in a cage, where she sobbed and sobbed. The green Shoyru that was in the cage comforted her. "Kougras always go quickly, don't worry. Us Shoyrus hang around for a while." He said. She smiled. "With a handsome Shoyru like you? Nah. You'll be gone in a second." He smiled back.  
  
lil_nikki6769 told the Shoyru her name, and he told her his. He was Emerald_Isle, and they talked a while. A red Uni appeared, and opened the cage. "Both of you are now adopted. Please follow me." They both smiled at each other, and followed the Uni.  
  
Halfling Elf was looking for a female Kougra. When she found one, she told the Uni immediately. A girl looking at another book, pointed at a green Shoyru and also told the Uni she wanted him. The Uni trotted off into the back room, and came back with the two Neopets. She led the Kougra to Halfling Elf, and the Shoyru to the other girl. "Hello! I'm Halfling Elf! What's you're name?" Halfling Elf asked. "Lil_nikki6769." She whispered. The Uni asked Halfling Elf for 89NP for adoption fees. She gladly paid. "Do you want to be carried?" She asked, and lil_nikki6769, being sleepy, nodded. "But first I have to say goodbye to my friend." She walked over to Emerald_Isle. "I hope to see you again, and good luck with your owner!" She smiled.  
  
"You too!" He smiled back, and started waving while lil_nikki6769 walked back to Halfling Elf. As Halfling Elf walked out of the pound, lil_nikki6769 gave a wave to her friend too. Then she fell asleep under the stars.  
  
Halfling Elf had another pet, O_uchi (But H.E. calls her O_ouchi) and they lived in their lot, where their house was going to be built. O_uchi was sleeping in a tent, when they got inside. "I'll introduce you to her tomorrow," She said, "but right now get some sleep. I can tell you had a busy day today. Lil_nikki6769 nodded. That is what she needed right now. Sleep.  
  
The next day, Halfling Elf started working on the house. "We'll have a family room first." She explained, "then we'll build other rooms. We won't be able to live in the lot while they're building, so you guys will have to stay at the Neolodge." O_uchi and lil_nikki6769 nodded, showing that they understood. Halfling Elf signed them in, and held out a binder. On the front, it said Halfling Elf's Stories and characters. "If you get bored, you can read them," she smiled, "and lil_nikki6769 is kind of hard to say, so why don't you come up with a nick name? Anyway, I gotta go see how they're doing on the house. See you later!" With that she walked out of the Neolodge.  
  
When lil_nikki6769 and O_uchi were in their room, O_uchi went to the restaurant, while lil_nikki6769 flopped down on the bed with the binder Halfling Elf gave her. She started reading, and there were so many places H.E. had been! After a while, she came to all of the characters. She read about N, Maria, and Herbie... then she came to Felic-y. "Felic-y is a white tiger and is a protector of her friends and family. You do not want to see the bad side of this cat." lil_nikki6769 read out loud. She liked Felic-y a lot, and she thought she was the greatest. Then she remembered something. Halfling Elf said that she could pick a nickname. I've found that name, she thought, I'll be called Felic-y!  
  
When O_uchi came back, lil_nikki6769 told her the nickname she picked out. O_uchi liked the name, so she called her Felic-y from then on. "You'll have to tell H.E. you know. She'll be happy!" O_uchi squealed. "Yes, but I hope she doesn't mind that I take one of her character's name,"  
  
Felic-y replied, "and I want to be painted white now. Like my old plushie." "Yeah, you would look nice in white!" O_uchi smiled. They continued to talk, while waiting for Halfling Elf to come back.  
  
After Halfling Elf checked up on the building of the house, she started to walk to the Neolodge, to make sure that her Neopets were ok. When she was walking past the food shop, someone called to her. "Excuse me," the girl asked, "but do you have lil_nikki6769?" Halfling Elf stared at her. Then she smiled. "Yes. I adopted her." The girl sighed. "Thank you. I wanted to make sure she was ok, and that she is happy." The girl started to walk away. "Hey!" Halfling Elf called, "What's your name?" she smiled. "Candy_chick5565!" She hollered, and then she disappeared.  
  
When Candy_chick5565 went back to the spot where lil_nikki6769 slept with her. When she got there, lil_nikki6769's plushie was laying there. She picked up the little plushie, and walked out of Neopia, never to come back again.  
  
When Halfling Elf came to the Neolodge, she signed out lil_nikki6769 and O_uchi. Then she went up to the room they were in. "Hi O_ouchi! Hi lil_nikki6769! How'd you like your stay?" She asked. "Don't call me O_ouchi!" O_uchi groaned. She knew that was Halfling Elf's baby name for her, but she still didn't like it. "H.E.," lil_nikki6769 whispered, "I thought of a nickname for myself." "Oh? What is it?" Halfling Elf smiled. "I chose Felic-y." lil_nikki6769(or Felic-y now) spoke. "Great choice! I suppose you'll want to be painted white too?" H.E. asked. "Yes please." She answered.  
  
When they finished talking, they walked out of the Neolodge and walked on the street. "Hey! This isn't the way home!" O_uchi said. "I know. We have to stop at the shop Wizard for something." Halfling Elf replied. When they got there, H.E. whispered something to the Shop Wizard. "Yes, here you go." The Wizard replied, and handed H.E. a list. She walked to the store, but stopped in front of it. "I'll be right back. Wait here." H.E. said, so O_uchi and Felic-y sat. When Halfling Elf came back, she held a bag. "This is for you Felic-y," whispered Halfling Elf, as she handed her the bag. When Felic-y opened the bag, inside was a Kougra plushie with a big red bow on it. "Oh! Thank you!!" Felic-y spoke, hugging the plushie. "Your welcome. Keep it safe until I can get you a white paint brush." H.E. told her. She smiled and then they walked home.  
  
The End 


End file.
